


Together Like This

by reeby10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, takes place vaguely in season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Reaching over to the side of the bed, she pulled two pieces of navy silk from the drawer of the bedside table. They were soft and strong, as proven by several other times they’d played with them. Margot’s eyes widened a little when she saw them, her breath coming quicker. She looked just excited for a little playtime with them as Alana was.“Arms up,” Alana ordered, satisfaction curling in her belly when Margot complied without a word.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Countlecterviii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/gifts).



> This is my Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2016 gift for idontfindyouthatinteresting! I hope you enjoy it :)

Margot was lying almost naked on the bed when Alana came in. All she wore was the new lingerie they’d picked out last week, and Alana was suddenly very grateful they’d gone on that shopping trip. She’d known Margot would look good in the pinstriped babydoll, but this was something else entirely.

“I guess that’s approval?” Margot asked wryly, snapping Alana out of her appreciative daze.

“Very much so,” Alana replied before smiling, slow and dangerous. She could see the way Margot shivered a little in response, already anticipating what was coming. Of course Alana wouldn’t want to disappoint.

She stepped toward the bed as quickly as possible, leaning her cane against the dresser for later. As quickly as possible, she stripped out of her clothes. Margot’s eyes were glued on her, a lovely flush spreading down her neck and chest. Alana hurried faster, leaving the clothes on a pile on the floor, suddenly desperate to be naked and in bed with the other woman.

Margot was reaching for her as soon as the last article of clothing hit the ground, and Alana fell into her embrace with enthusiasm. They kissed passionately, tongues sliding against each other as their hands caressed every inch of flesh they could reach. Alana loved the feeling of Margot’s silk underclothes against her skin, but she loved even more gliding her hands underneath to tweak a sensitive nipple to make the other woman groan.

Reaching over to the side of the bed, she pulled two pieces of navy silk from the drawer of the bedside table. They were soft and strong, as proven by several other times they’d played with them. Margot’s eyes widened a little when she saw them, her breath coming quicker. She looked just excited for a little playtime with them as Alana was.

“Arms up,” Alana ordered, satisfaction curling in her belly when Margot complied without a word.

She tied the other woman’s arms to the headboard carefully, making sure the ties were comfortable but secure. When she was finished with that, she back down Margot’s body to hover over her legs. She could see a wet spot spreading in the crotch of her panties, a testament to how turned on she was by this. Alana pressed a heel to her groin, and Margot moaned, squirming a little in place at the pressure.

Alana continued to tease with light touches over clothing, punctuated with little kisses and nips on every inch of skin from collarbones to knees. By the time Alana tired of it, Margot was twisting against her bonds, seemingly unsure whether she was trying to get closer and further away from the delicious torture. Her eyes were a little glazed already and with one last kiss to the jut of a hip bone above the silk panties, Alana decided to take pity on her lover.

The panties were pulled down and off with little regard to their integrity. That was a worry for later, when the both of them weren’t so desperate for each other. The babydoll unclasped in the front, leaving Margot’s breasts bare, heaving up and down with each labored breath. There was a thin sheen of sweat over her body already, and Alana thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

Margot let out a high pitched moan when Alana finally took pity and went down on her. Alana’s mouth went immediately to her clit to suck and lick as he fingers trailed up the sensitive insides of her thighs to play at her folds. Only when Margot began to squirm again did Alana slip two fingers inside, curling them just right.

Alana took her time taking Margot apart with her fingers and mouth, using every trick she’d learned in their time together to give the other woman the most pleasure possible. She could feel an answering ache of pleasure and want in her own groin, but she ignored it. While getting off would be nice, she was much more interested in Margot tonight. There was always time for her later.

When Margot came, minutes or maybe even hours later, Alana could feel it. Margot clenched around her fingers, hips juttering unconsciously as Alana kept licking at her clit. Alana stayed like that for several minutes, pulling her lover through what she knew was a rather intense orgasm, before easing back. As soon as she gently slid her fingers out, Margot seemed to just collapse, all of her energy gone.

Wiping her fingers clean on the sheet, Alana crawled up the bed to untie Margot’s arms and then lay even with the other woman. Margot was shaking a little, eyes glazed as she stared up at the ceiling. Alana wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close, and Margot went willing. She made a soft, confused sound and Alana pressed a soothing kiss into her sweat damp hair.

“You were so good,” she whispered, smiling as Margot settled under the praise. “You’re always so good for me.”

There was no answer, but Margot often went entirely quiet after an intense bout of intercourse. She just snuggled closer to Alana’s chest, laying sloppy kisses across her collarbone. It was sweet and perfect, having this beautiful woman so comfortable and relaxed with her. They never could have enjoyed this so fully when Mason was alive.

They lay like that awhile, just trading lazy kisses and caresses in the quiet of the darkened room, before Alana decided it was time for them to move from the bed. The sheets needed to changed and they needed to clean up before sleeping. If they didn’t move soon, she was sure they’d both just fall asleep on top of the soiled sheets.

Carefully, she moved out of Margot’s embrace, wincing a little as her muscles protested being stuck in the same position for so long. Margot raised her head, searching for the missing warmth, as Alana slipped off the bed. She reached over to smooth back the other woman’s messy locks, soothing her.

“Just going to draw a bath, I won’t be long,” she said, and headed to do just that.

Soon a steaming hot bath was waiting and Alana helped her lover finish disrobing before guiding her into the bathroom and helping her slide into the water. She left Margot in the oversized tub for a few minutes while she stripped the bed and replaced the sheets with fresh, clean ones before grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the kitchen.

Margot’s eyes were closed when Alana returned to the bathroom, but she opened them when she stepped up to the tub. Alana held out a bottle of water, helping her drink half of it before drinking some of her own and setting them aside on the counter. She pulled out a couple of towels and set them within reach for later.

Alana sunk into the bath, carefully maneuvering her legs to bracket Margot’s hips. She sighed a little as the hot water sunk in, soothing the dull ache in her hips as she relaxed. Margot leaned back against her with a sigh and Alana automatically wrapped her arms around her.

“Doing alright, baby?” she whispered. She breathed in the scent of her lover’s slightly sweaty hair, relaxing even more.

Margot nodded wordlessly, tilting her head up to leave a light kiss on Alana’s chin. Her eyes were a little glassy still, so Alana pulled her a little closer, rubbing comforting hands down her arms to sooth any remaining ache. The water sloshed a little, just barely staying in the tub. Alana always filled it a little too full, but she enjoyed being able to sink so far below the waterline, and she knew it was good for both of them right now.

They stayed that way for a while more as Margot came down from her drop. By the time they were both dozing, tired but content, the water was getting tepid. It was time to return to bed, this time for sleep.

“Can you get up on your own?” Alana asked, shifting to unplug the tub and let it drain. Her hip twinged a little, but it was ignorable. “It’s time for bed, love.”

“Mm, yes, that sounds nice.”

She turned to give Alana a kiss, more a comfortable press of lips to lips than anything meant to incite arousal, before standing. Water trailed down her skin rivulets and Alana couldn’t look away, even as she leaned over to grab a fluffy towel and wrap it around herself. She picked up another and held it, smiling sleepily as she waited for Alana to rise and claim it.

They headed for the bed, still dripping a little, and slid between the clean sheets. Margot immediately curled against Alana’s side, pressing kisses to her bare shoulder as Alana reached with her other arm to turn off the light. It made Alana grin, happy that they could be together like this. Not long ago she would have thought it would be impossible, but now it was just their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
